Away From You
by Skater xoxo Babe
Summary: Miley hates Jake for being a jerk. She develops new feelings for someone who is always there for her. And Lilly is a stalker? Who is she stalking? Will Jake come back? If so, what will Miley do about it? Moliver Lackson Lex.
1. Together At Last

**I was laying in my bed, trying to get to sleep, when I came up with this idea. I wrote it down, and thought that I should post it on the site. If I get enough reviews saying that you liked it, I will continue this story. Hope y'all like it:)**

**Chapter One**

**Miley's POV**

Jake was my first "real" boyfriend.

I can't believe I went out with a guy as obnoxious as him. He can't wait like a normal person, he steals water from little girls for crying out loud, and on top of all that, he threatened to tell everyone about me being Hannah Montana. He may not have meant it, but it seriously scared me to death.

I am so glad that I broke up with him last week, even after he sent me that nice card. No! I can't be thinking it was nice, not after everything he has done!

Throughout the past week, I have barely even seen Jake around, so he hasn't asked me if we could still be friends... yet. I know he will. I am not sure if I want to be friends with a jerk like that. All I have to do is stay away from him for a while, until he forgets about me.

Even though it was only five days ago that I broke up with Jake, I have already formed a crush on somebody new. I started liking him when I discovered him kind side, and he started comforting me after what happened with Jake. Now that I think about it, he has always been sweet to me, but I used to be too busy drooling over Jake to even notice. Now that I hate Jake more than anyone, except for the guy who shot my mom, I have noticed different things about everyone I know. For instance, my dad is actually good at giving advice, Lilly is not as dumb blondish as she comes across as, and Oliver is not actually the doughnut that I always thought him to be.

Seeing the other sides of people really made me think. My dad wrote the song "The Other Side Of Me" for a really good reason. The song is basically saying that you need to look closely to see the person they really are. When I looked closely at Jake, I saw that he was an obnoxious jerk, and I never want to see him again.

Man, I hate him so much.

I want to show Jake that he wasn't the best guy for me. I can find a guy ten times better than him. If only the guy that I liked liked me back.

I was so busy in my thoughts, I didn't hear the song "I Got Nerve" playing on my phone. I flipped it open, and saw the words "1 New Text Message."

Smoken Oken: Miles, you wanna go to the beach with me?

Smiley Miley Face: No! Jake might be there!

Smoken Oken: Stop being so paranoid!

Smiley Miley Face: Fine, I'll go. But if we see Jake, we leave.

Smoken Oken: Fine by me. I don't want to be anywhere near that zombie slaying ass hole anyway!

Smiley Miley Face: I gotta go so I can get ready and everything.

Smoken Oken: How much getting ready does it take?

Smiley Miley Face: Lots! So let me go so I have time to get ready!

Smoken Oken: Okay, okay. Just meet me at Rico's in ten.

Smiley Miley Face: Sure, buh-bye.

I closed my phone and ran downstairs, seeing my dad and Jackson watching TV.

"Dad, is it okay if I meet Oliver at the beach in ten minutes?" I asked, and put on my begging face.

"Sure," he responded, not moving his eyes from the TV.

I was about to walk upstairs to change into my swimsuit, but then I saw something that I shouldn't have at that moment. "Jackson, why aren't you at work?" I asked with a questioning look.

"Oh, shit!" he said, and then realized that my dad just heard him swear. "I mean, oh shoot!"

"Why aren't you at work?" I asked once again.

"I came home to watch the big race with dad, and I forgot to go back when that race was done. This is the third race," he said as he threw on his "Rico's Surf Shop" tee shirt over his bare stomach.

"Oh, I simply said, and jogged upstairs to my bedroom.

I went into my Hannah closet, and walked over to my dresser full of swimsuits.

I immediately found the swimsuit I was going to wear. It was a black string bikini with a skull and crossbones over the right breast. It was lined in gold, and showed off my figure. It was so perfect! It would definitely impress someone that was sure to be there.

I put the swimsuit on, and put a pink tank top on over it. It was very low cut, tight, and showed my midriff. I put on a light blue miniskirt with ruffles over the bottom of the bikini.

I looked in my full sized mirror, and saw that I looked great. Only one little problem.

I ran into my bathroom, and got my razor out of the cupboard. I shaved my legs up and down, and then checked to make sure I didn't miss any spots, as I often do. This time, I did it perfectly.

I ran back into my room to get my beach bag, and heard my phone ringing again.

1 New Text Message.

Smoken Oken: Where are you? It has been 20 minutes!

Smiley Miley Face: I was getting ready. I told you it took a while for a girl to get ready. Don't worry though, it'll be worth it.

Smoken Oken: Huh? What are you talking about?

Smiley Miley Face: Oh, nothing.

Smoken Oken: So are you almost ready?

Smiley Miley Face: Yeah, I was just on my way out.

I closed my phone, slid on my orange flip-flops, and slung my beach bag over my shoulder.

When I went downstairs, I saw that my dad still had his eyes glued to the TV. "Dad, I'm going now!" I shouted right as I left through the back door.

In the distance, I could see Rico yelling at Jackson, and Oliver watching with a blank expression.

I began running toward them, knowing how awful it must be for Oliver, having to listen to them.

I stopped in front of Oliver, and his mind seemed to be somewhere else. I saw Oliver was staring at something, so I turned around, and only saw a tree. "Oliver, why are you staring at that tree?" I asked sarcastically. "It isn't the most exciting thing in the world, just in case you haven't noticed."

"I wasn't, um, staring at the tree," he said nervously. "I was staring at you."

Did he really just say that? I pinched my arm, and saw that this is real life. He just admitted to staring at me. "Ow."

"What?" Oliver asked.

"I pinched myself to see if I was dreaming and if you really said that, and it kinda hurt," I answered.

"Why? Were you hoping that I would say that or something?" he asked with his eyebrows raised. "Is that why you dressed so... hot?" My face turned three shades redder than it already was.

"Erm..."

"Oh my gosh! You actually like me?" he paused for a second. "Do you want to be my girlfriend?" he asked, his voice calmer than seconds before.

"Um..."

"Let me guess. You don't want to be my girlfriend, and now you don't want to be my friend either?" he asked sadly.

"No, no. That's not it. It's just that..." my voice trailed off.

"It's just what?" he asked in a whiny tone as if he was four years old.

"I was really hoping that you would ask me out, but now that you have, it's just... weird," I replied while biting my lower lip.

"What do you mean, it's weird?"

"Well, i realized that it would ruin everything we have as friends, and i don't want that." I looked into his chocolate eyes, hoping that he would understand me.

"Things wouldn't be ruined; they would be better," he said, taking my hands in his.

"What about Lilly?" I asked.

"What about her?"

"Won't she feel a little bit left out?" I mentioned.

"She still owes us for what happened with Lucas," he stated, moving his hands from mine, to my cheeks. He can't do what I think he's gonna do! We aren't even going out yet! Yes, I said yet, which means I am going to say yes to him.

"Okay, then i am out of excuses," I said, and leaned in to gently kiss him. Wow, his lips are soft. I continued to kiss him, and he continued to kiss back.

He pulled back, and said "Lilly?"

"Oliver! We have been going out for a little over a minute, and you already call me by another girl's name, let alone my best friend!" I shouted at him. I slapped him across the face, and started walking away.

He rubbed his cheek, and pulled me back. "Miley, I think Lilly is spying on us. That is what I meant when I said her name," he explained. He subtly pointed to the tree, and I could see Lilly's body behind it.

"Oh, sorry for slapping you then," I said, and kissed him on the cheek where I had slapped him.

"It's okay," he said, and we started walking off, hand in hand.

I looked back at Lilly, and she was still staring at the same spot, and I saw exactly why. Right behind where Oliver and I had been stood Jackson and Rico still arguing. Lilly is stalking my brother? I never would have guessed that.

**Author's Note!!!!!**

**Did you like it?**

**Did you hate it?**

**Please review, and tell me what you liked and didn't like about it:)**

**Should I continue it, or leave it as a oneshot?**

**If you want me to continue it, please give me some ideas, even though I already have some.**

**If I _do _continue it, I have something good for the next chapter or the chapter after that!**

**Please review!**

**I would love it if you checked out my other stories!**

**Also, if you like this story, you should check out some stories by:**

**Sidhe-Anomaly**

**AlwaysxAddicted**

**crazy4oliver**

**StarCrossed.Emma**

**and any other authors on my favorites list:)**

**Keep reading!**

**Luv 'ya!**


	2. Spent the Night

**Thanks for all of the great review that I got! I am surprised that so many of you took interest in it:) This isn't even my best work, but it is some of my most popular work! Anyway, I updated quickly because of all of my great reviewers:)**

**Wish-Upon-A-Falling-Star- I am not too big of a fan of Molivers myself, but when I came up with idea, I just had to write it! Most of my stories have Jiley and Lackson, just so you know.**

**Sandylover- I'm glad you like it! I am continuing because you and others all like my story! ;)**

**IZIBELLE- Molivers aren't the best in my opinion, but they still are cute enough to write about. I just had to have Lilly in there doing something stupid. Lol. :)**

**Casy23- Glad you think so highly of my story:)**

**123-waitin'-4-u-321**

**Short Notice- Glad you like it! ;)**

**Nicolex3Maddison- Glad you like the story:)**

**Mike's Angel- It's okay if you don't have any ideas. Thanks for reading:)**

**Sopizzle- Yeah, I know it was kinda sudden, but if I had decided to leave it as a oneshot, I wouldn't have been able to fit everything in. :)**

**xXTears of Falling RaindropsxX- You weren't required to give any ideas anyway, but thanks for reviewing:)**

**Chapter Two**

**Miley's POV**

Oliver and I walked into my house, and there was no sign of my dad. We sat on the couch, and Oliver started flipping through channels on TV.

He changed the channel to MTV, and we started watching the show Next.

We watched the kinds of dates that the people went on, and at the end of one of them, the two people kissed. It was really adorable.

As we watched the kiss, it got my mind going. If they aren't even dating and they kiss, I guess since I am now officially dating Oliver, I have every right to kiss him. My thoughts were interrupted when his lips crashed against mine. I guess he must have been thinking the same thing.

I felt his tongue brushing against my lips, and they parted for him to explore my mouth. I never knew I would be dating my best guy friend, let alone kissing him so passionately.

His arms wrapped around me, and i could feel his body warmth on me.

We were about to go farther, when I heard a noise come from the kitchen. I looked up from Oliver, and found my dad, his back turned to us, and he was chopping vegetables for dinner.

I saw my dad, and my eyes grew huge. I pulled away from Oliver, gasping for air.

"When were you two planning on telling me about your relationship?" my dad said with a soft tone. He didn't turn to look at us as he said this.

"We were going to tell you as soon as we got home, but we didn't see you right away," I said, feeling embarrassed that my father caught me having a make out session with one of my best friends. At least it wasn't Lilly. Ew, that gave me a bad mental picture.

"You guys should have told me as soon as you got together," he said, finally looking at us. His eyes were soft, but his face was confused.

"We only got together ten minutes ago," Oliver said in a convincing tone. Although, he didn't need for it to sound convincing, because it was, after all, true.

"Then why were you kissing so deeply?" he asked.

""Dad! What is with you and thinking that I am a liar? You were the same way when Luann was here and you refused to listen when I said that she was evil. We are telling the truth!" I screamed, and ran up the stairs to my bedroom.

I jumped onto my bed, and cried into now tear stained pillow.

Why wouldn't my dad want to trust me? Does he think that I'm like... Jackson? I still think he was adopted before I was born.

I heard footsteps coming up the stairs, and then saw Oliver's face in the doorway.

"Hey, Miley," he started, a sympathetic look glued to his face. "I am sorry I caused that trouble with your dad."

"Oliver, it wasn't your fault. We were kissing each other, and he is the one calling us liars," I said, and put my face back into the pillow.

"I don' know what has been going on with you and your dad lately, but I don't want to be dragged into it. If you want to blame him, go ahead, but I won't be listening." he held out his hand to help me up, and I took it, walking into his warm embrace.

He hugged me, and held me close until I stopped crying. I felt like going to sleep, so I did, right there in his arms.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I woke up the next morning, and saw that I was asleep on my bed with him. Oh no, we did not do what I think we did... did we? We have only been together one day, and we already did it together?

I looked down at our bodies, and saw that we still had every last bit of clothing on.

It was all coming back to me. I had cried myself to sleep in his arms.

I looked at me alarm clock, and it said 7:15. Oh great, I am going to be late for school again. My counselor has been getting on my back about my tardies, and she said one more, and I would be suspended for three days.

I walked into my normal closet, and picked out my outfit to wear to school, and found absolutely nothing. I walked into my Hannah closet, and picked out a gold glittery tank top with a denim half jacket and a denim miniskirt with pink leggings. I looked in my full sized mirror, and I looked pretty darn hot. I would be able to impress all of the guys, and then say, "Sorry, I'm taken".

When I walked out of the closet, I saw Oliver sitting up on my bed with a grin on his face.

"What are you so happy about?" I asked wonderingly.

"How hot you are, and that you are all mine," he replied, and grabbed my arm. He pulled me down onto the bed beside him, and started kissing my full on the lips.

I began kissing back, but then remembered the time.

"Oliver, as much as I am enjoying this, we really need to get to school. It starts at 7:45, and it's already," I glanced over at the clock, "7:25. You need to change clothes, so we can go."

"I have no clothes here though," he mentioned.

"We'll stop by your house," I said, crossing my arms.

"Won't your dad see me coming down in the same clothes as yesterday? He will think that we did something that we didn't do," he said, trying to kiss me once again.

I pulled back before his lips captured mine, and said, "Then I guess you will have to borrow some of Jackson's clothes."

"Fine. He does wash his clothes, right?"

"I'm pretty sure."

We walked into Jackson's room, and saw that the floor was covered in his clothing. We tried to walk over all of it, but did not succeed. When we got to the closet, we saw some of his other clothes hanging in his closet. He had never worn any of them, probably because they "weren't his style". Luckily for Oliver, Jackson wouldn't notice, and Oliver liked them.

He pulled out a random outfit, and began changing then and there.

"Oliver, wait until I am out of the room, won't you?" I asked, covering my eyes as I ran for the door.

"I'm not even allowed to change clothes in front of my own girlfriend?" he asked jokingly.

"We have been going out for less than 24 hours. I don't think that we should be seeing each other without clothes on quite yet," I said with my back turned. If I had been looking at him, he would have seen the huge grin plastered on my face.

We walked over to me with Jackson's clothes on, and I have to admit, he looked pretty hot! He was wearing blue faded jeans, and a red polo shirt that exposed his actually quite strong arms.

"You think your dad will notice that I am wearing Jackson's clothes?" he asked, wrapping his arm around my waist flirtatiously.

"Probably not. I'll bet he doesn't even remember those clothes since Jackson has never once worn them," I replied, finally giving him the kiss he had been longing for.

This time, he was the one to pull back. "We really should get going. It is already 7:30, and it probably takes about 15 minuted to get to school from your house."

"Fine," I said, mad that he pulled away from the wonderful kiss.

"You were rushing me before, and now I am rushing you," he said, giving me a quick peck on the lips. "But after school, we can continue right where we left off."

We walked to school, and Oliver kept on glancing at his watch, to make sure that we were going to make it on time. We got to our lockers, got our books out, and ran into the first period class that we shared exactly three seconds before the bell rang.

As Mr. Correli droned on and on about the life of Shakespeare, I just thought about how incredible Oliver's kisses were.

At one point in class, a few people turned to look at me when the teacher told me to stop kissing my hand. I felt embarrassed, especially since Dex, my former crush, was sitting right across from me.

Every time I looked in Oliver's direction, I saw him grinning back. Man, he had a cute smile.

I don't know why I ever called him a doughnut; I mean, just look at him, he's hot!

When class was finally over, Oliver walked me to my locker, but we weren't holding hands. We didn't want everyone to know that we were dating... at least, not quite yet.

Oliver waited patiently for me to get the books for my next class, and Dex walked up to me.

"Hey, Miley," he began. "I was wondering if you wanted to come to the movies with me this Friday night."

I smiled up to him, and then realized that Oliver was standing right there.

"Um, I can't. I am kinda already dating someone else," I said, looking down at my shoes so he wouldn't see the blush that was creeping into my cheeks.

"Wasn't it just like two weeks ago that you wrote 'I heart Dex' on your paper or something?" Dex asked in a frustrated manner.

"Well, you had a chance to make a move. You weren't interested then, but someone else was. I like my boyfriend way more than you anyway," I said. I am proud of myself for standing up to my ex-crush.

"Who is he? I want to kick his ass," he said angrily.

"What? No, you can't kick his ass! Why are you suddenly acting like this anyway?" I asked, scared that he would actually hurt Oliver. Wait, he doesn't know that it is Oliver... but I am sure that he will somehow find out.

"I care because I have liked you ever since I first saw you. I was just to shy until now to ask you out," he said quietly. "I am sorry for threatening this mystery guy.

"It's okay. But let me get one thing straight; you liked me when you saw me, which means you only like me for my body?" I asked, suddenly mad at him.

"No, that's not it. When I first saw you, you looked so graceful and sweet. I knew that you would be a great girl."

"Aw, that's sweet. After that big speech, I would almost want to date you if I didn't already have a boyfriend that I like a whole lot," I said, giving him a hug. "But we can still be friends, right?"

"Yeah, I think that I can handle that," he said, returning the hug.

"As a friend, I think that I should tell you who my boyfriend is," I said, looking in Oliver's direction. "I am kinda dating Oliver."

"Wow. No offense or anything, but I can't believe you chose him over me," he stated.

"Well I can," I said, and kissed Oliver, holding onto his neck for support as I tiptoed up to him.

**Author's Note!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Okay, how did you like that chapter?**

**Was it good?**

**Was it bad?**

**If you read that chapter at all, I would love it if you reviewed, because if you don't, then you are just getting a little lazy.**

**And I was just wondering, who has watched the new Harry Potter movie? I watched it today, and it was so awesome!**

**Anyway, I would love it if i could get suggestions, but you don't have to if you don't want to or don't have any to give, and I would also love it if you checked out my other stories. I must admit that this is not my best work, so I think that many of you may enjoy my other stories more.**

**Thanks for reading:)**

**Luv 'ya!**


	3. Rejection and Acceptance

**I am so happy that I got so many reviews so fast! I would like to thank each and every one of you who reviewed, and everyone else who has been reading!**

**Nivolex3madison- Amazing? I don't think it was that good:)** **sandylover- You said update soon, and was one day good enough for you?**

**IZIBELLE- Dex actually plays a huge role in this story. You are just going to have to read to find out why.**

**Iheartdisney128- Was my update fast enough?** ****

Mike's angel- I want to tell you if they are going to break up, but I can't. Just keep reading to find out if they break up or not:) ****

Missfrizzy- Here's the update you asked for:)

**wish-upon-a-falling-star- I am going to do something very similar to what you suggested. For those who are actually reading this, please don't read her review, because I don't want it to be spoiled. Luckily, I have never read any of the Harry Potter books except for the second, so I don't know or care if any part were left out or messed up:)** ****

Short Notice- I thought it was rather funny myself that Dex got offended, but who wouldn't be? Also, I think you are onto something. I am going to do something similar to that. If anyone else is reading this, don't read this person's review either because it contains spoilers. ****

Finelinebetweenloveandhate- Thanks for reading:) ****

123-waitin'-4-u-321- I am glad you liked the last chapter. I hope you like this chapter just as much:) **uhhh I forgot- Don't worry. There will be plenty pretty soon:)**

**Chapter Three**

**Lilly's POV**

Something weird is going on. 

I helped Dex plan asking Miley out, but he said that she turned him down. Apparently, she already has a boyfriend that I never knew about. She would only keep it a secret if it was someone gross like Oliver or something, but she would never even consider going out with Oliver... at least, I don't think she would. I guess I will just have to see if anything happens at lunch. Good thing we have lunch right after this class ends. __

Five... 

_Four..._ __

Three... __

Two... __

One... 

The bell rang, and I rushed out of my English class with Dex right behind me. 

Over the past few weeks, I have been hanging out with Dex and his friends more than Miley and Oliver, because I had most of my classes with him, and he was a skater guy. I still don't know why Miley ever feel for a skater guy... 

I ran into the lunch line and saw that today's special was chicken burger. Shit, I hate chicken burgers. I stood in line impatiently waiting for the food that I probably wouldn't end up eating anyway. Dex stood silently behind me in the line, as it progressed slowly. 

We got to the front, and he said, "Do we want to sit by your friends or mine?" 

"Well, since my best friend just rejected you, it would be best if we sat with your friends," I decided with a grin. 

"Actually, Miley and I became friends. I wouldn't care if we sat next to them," he said, forcing himself to smile. "Although, I would want to be more than friends..." He mumbled, not loud enough for me to hear. 

"Oh, then since I haven't sat with them in about two weeks, I guess we should sit with them." I smiled sweetly as I picked up a burger, placing it on my plate next to salad, peaches, and a carton on chocolate milk. 

We saw Miley waving at us to sit down next to her and Oliver. Wait a second, something is different. Miley was sitting next to Oliver instead of across from him. Maybe there was someone else that was going to sit near them, and they wanted to save a seat for them. That is the only possible explanation. Unless they are sitting next to each other because they are dating, but it can't be.

**Miley's POV**

Lilly had a confused look on her face when she looked at Oliver and me. She must not have noticed Oliver and me at the beach yesterday, even though it we did make a big scene with our making out, and then me shouting at him. Maybe we could play games with her mind until she figures it out. This is going to be fun.

I was too busy looking at Lilly to notice that Sarah was talking to us. "I am so sorry about not talking to you during the whole cool list thing," she started, "so can I sit with you guys?" 

"Oh, yeah you can," I said cheerfully, trying to figure out what I had agreed to. She sat down across from us, and smiled kindly. 

**Lilly's POV**

I was looking at Miley, and Sarah walked up behind her and started talking. I guess they aren't together, they must have been saving that seat for Sarah, and that must be why they are sitting next to each other.

Why do I keep thinking about Oliver and miley being a couple? I mean, it's not like it would ever happen, so why is the thought stuck in my head? Am I jealous? No, I can't be jealous! I would never like Oliver because he is well... Oliver. I would never like Miley because she is a girl, so why on earth would I be jealous? Why am I getting all jealous when they are not even together? I have no clue. 

Dex and I sat down at the table, and I tried to look happy. We started random conversation, not even bringing up Miley rejecting Dex. 

Out of nowhere, I heard Dex whispering to Oliver in a small tone. It must be a guy thing. 

"Lilly, there is this girl that I am sorta friends with, and I am too afraid that she will reject me, so I am nervous about asking her out. What should I do?" Dex asked. Oh no, I am his only female friend other than Miley, and she already said no to him once today. 

"Just do what your heart tells you to do," I reply nervously. 

"What if my heart has mixed feelings?" 

"If you want to ask me out, than ask me out already!" I said quite loudly. 

"Okay, Lilly, do you want to go out with me?" he asked, a bit frightened my Lilly's tone of voice. 

"I would love to," I said a lot nicer this time. 

"Wow, you bounce back fast," Miley said smirking. 

"I know you don't want to hear this Miley, I did like you, but I liked Lilly better. I kinda wanted to make her jealous by dating you," he said, which made my eyes grow huge. 

"Doesn't matter either way, because she still said no," I remarked. "Anyway, we should just forget about it since it was in the past." I smiled, and walked in the direction of the bathroom. I took my purse with me, hoping that there was not a huge blood stain on my pants. Apparently, you have your period for the first time when one, your body is ready, and two, you are under a lot of stress. This would be my first period, and I would say I am under a bit of stress since I found out that my new boyfriend wanted to use my best friend. I rushed into the first stall, and opened up my purse to find a supply of tampons and pads. I opened the packaging to one of the pads, and laid it on my bloody underwear, after drying it off with toilet paper. 

I walked out of the bathroom to see everyone else talking in hushed tones. I couldn't quite tell what they were saying though. 

**Oliver's POV**

Lilly ran off to the bathroom as soon as Dex revealed that he had been trying to use Miley. At first, I thought that she had left to cry, but when I saw her turn around, there was a big red spot of blood. I really didn't want to think about what had happened. Miley started talking.

"You guys, I want to have a little fun, so I think that we should keep it a secret that Oliver and I are dating. We could mess with Lilly's head a little and give her clues until she figures it out on her own, or catches us kissing or something," she said with a nasty grin on her face.

"Wait, she doesn't know yet? Why haven't you told her?" Dex asked curiously.

"We only got together yesterday," I said flatly. I was still watching Lilly.

"And you guys already kiss like that?" he asked with a disgusted look on his face. 

"We can kiss that way if we want," Miley said, and kissed me heavily. Luckily, Lilly was gone by now, and we didn't have to worry about being caught by her just yet.

"Why don't we change the subject?" Dex suggested, still somewhat grossed out by our make out session.

"Okay, I hope you like this one better. I think Lilly started her period for the first time, or else she would have known to be wearing a pad to school," Miley said, and Dex and me both cringed at the mental picture. 

"Okay, how about something that you know that we will all enjoy?" I asked beggingly.

"I think that..." I couldn't say what I was about to say. "Nevermind." 

"Ah, c'mon! What were you going to say?"

Dex complained. "Okay, well..." she looked back, and I could tell that she saw Lilly there. It must be something about her. "I shouldn't say it. It is not my right to say."

"Oh, fine!" I said and pretended to glare. 

"Hi guys!" I heard Lilly usually cheerful voice saying in a... not cheerful voice. 

**Miley's POV**

Lilly walked up to us, and greeted us, trying to sound happy. She grabbed me by the arm, and pulled me out of the cafeteria before I could finish my food. This must be important. ****

Author's Note!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Did you like that chapter?**

**Did you hate it?**

**Was it too short?**

**Was it too long?**

**When do you think the Lackson should come in?**

**Anyway, I love hearing from you guys, so please review telling me what you think of the story. I know that when I have over 200 hits, I should get that many reviews because some people are getting too lazy to review. I don't like laziness:)** **Also I accept anonymous reviews, just in case you thought that I don't and that is the reason that you haven't been reviewing.**

**Just remember, the more reviews I get, the faster the update:)**

**Luv 'ya!**


	4. How To Lose A Guy

**Wow, I am so surprised that I got so many reviews! I never thought I would get that many! I would like to thank everyone who is reading and especially reviewing my story:)**

**PeteWentzisexi-moliver-4ev- I am glad that you like this story:)**

**uhhh I forgot- I had not originally written the last chapter that way, the site did that, so I fixed it as soon as I realized there was a problem.**

**Tigger66- Glad you like it so much:)**

**123-waitin'-4-u-321- Glad you liked it:)**

**miaxlovesxmcr- To tell you the truth, I am not a big Moliver fan myself. This idea just came to me, and I decided that I just had to write it! And yeah, Dex is a hottie:)**

**midnitearz- So do we all... :)**

**sandylover- You'll find out by reading this chapter:)**

**Sopizzle- Sorry if I offended you, but if people really do lie this story, why shouldn't they review. Just so you know, I review every single story I read.**

**Iheartdisney128- Glad you liked the chapter:)**

**Wish-upon-a-falling-star- Yeah, I forget that sometimes too! I am so sorry about it being bunched together. That is definitely NOT how I originally wrote it. The site must have screwed it up or something. If you want, you can go back and reread the chapter since I fixed it and all. And yeah, Lilly does not deserve to be messed with or the OTHER thing that happened. Oh well, that's the way life goes! And no, I don't mind your long reviews at all. In fact I love people who give me a review that is longer than "Great Chapter" or "Update soon". I am actually glad for your long reviews:)**

**Short Notice- Sorry about that. The site must have screwed it up because I know I did NOT write it that way. Anyway, I fixed it if you want to go back and read it again. Also, the blood stain was just because it seemed realistic. I needed something to say that they are normal high school girls, and that worked.**

**Mike's Angel- Sorry about that. I did NOT write it that way, so the site must have screwed it up when I uploaded it. Anyway, the rest of the chapters will NOT be like that.**

**ZacEfronandChrisBrownlover- Yeah, I did not originally write the chapter that way. The site must have screwed it up or something. Anyway, after many complaints, I went back and fixed it. If you want to reread the chapter, feel free to. Oh, and i am glad that you thought the last chapter was "flippin awesome":)**

**And now for the story:)**

**Chapter Four**

**Lilly's POV**

"Miley, I need something," I said, as we rushed away from the table into the empty hallway.

"What is it Lilly?" Miley asked.

"Well... I need to borrow... some pants," I said quietly. "Do you have any extra clothes in your locker?"

"Oh... Is that why you ran off into the bathroom?" she asked, even though I could tell she already knew.

"Yeah. So do you have any pants or not?" I asked impatiently.

"Oh, let me go see," Miley said, walking in the direction of her locker, which just happened to be across the school.

We got to her locker, and saw a single outfit sitting on the shelf.

She handed it to me, and I ran to the nearest bathroom to change clothes.

I came back out, and Miley was still standing next to her locker waiting for me.

"Do the clothes fit alright?" Miley asked me.

"Yeah, don't your clothes always fit me?" I asked with a grin.

"Yeah, I guess. I was wondering, do you even like Dex?"

"Of coarse I do. That's why I said yes to him when he asked me out!" I practically shouted at her, but I'm not sure why.

"Well, it just seemed like you liked someone else. Do you?" Miley asked with a big grin plastered on her face.

"Okay, I kinda like someone else, but he would never like me back, so I should just stop liking him," I said sulkily.

"Lilly, it's not as easy as you think to just stop liking someone. Anyway, in case you haven't noticed, you're hot! Why wouldn't he like you?" Miley asked convincingly. "I think no matter who he is, you have a really good chance with him."

"The reason I don't think I have a good chance with him is because he is your brother!" I snapped and started walking back to the cafeteria where the boys were waiting for us.

"What? You like Jackson?" Miley shouted back which made me turn around to face her.

"Yes. He is the sweetest guy I have ever met, and I think I would be lucky to have someone like him," I said with an evil look on my face.

"No, I'm not mad. It's just that..." her voice trailed off as she said this.

"It's just that what?" I asked, my voice starting to calm down.

"I was just surprised that you like someone that has such a huge crush on you," she finished, looking down at her feet as she said this.

"He likes me? Oh my gosh!" I started jumping happily up and down until I remembered something.

"I am going out with Dex. I can't go out with Jackson even if he really wanted to ask me out," I said and bit my bottom lip. This really sucks for me.

**Miley's POV**

"Well, you could always break up with Dex," I suggested with an eyebrow raised.

"That would be kinda mean since we haven't even had our one hour anniversary yet," Lilly said with a sigh.

"Lilly, you do know that most normal people don't have one hour anniversaries, don't you?" I asked nervously. "It'[s kinda weird, and it kinda freaks guys out when girls are all over them like that."

"Miley, you're a genius!" Lilly shouted at me and hugged me tightly.

"Cool, what did I do?" I asked casually.

"I just have to be clingy and act all weird to make him want to break up with me," Lilly said with a grin that showed her teeth.

"Wow, that reminds me of the movie "How To Lose A Guy In Ten Days," I said, thinking to the movie with Kate Hudson.

"I know. I will do exactly what she does. If we go on a date, I will order meat, and then get all mad saying that I am a vegetarian and stuff like that," Lilly said, getting more and more excited by the second.

"That does sound good, but Dex will never want to talk to us again if you do that," I reminded her.

"Well, after he has broken up with me, I will explain how I didn't want to hurt his feelings so I did all that, and he won't be too upset... hopefully," Lilly explained with a soft smile glued to her face.

"That sounds good."

We hugged one last time, and the lunch bell rang. Students crowded through the doors of the cafeteria, and I saw Oliver and Dex at the front of the group of people.

"So, what did you guys talk about?" Oliver asked politely.

"I just needed to borrow a change of clothes," Lilly said and her face grew redder than a pigs butt when it had a rash.

"Okay," Oliver said, and walked me to my next class as Dex walked Lilly to her next class.

**Author's Note!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Did you like that chapter? I know it was a bit short, but I needed to update, and that is what I put together in a couple of hours. I know that you were all expecting Lilly to be talking to Miley about something else, but that is where you guys were wrong. I tried to make Miley's Tennessee saying sound as weird and kinda gross as possible. Lol. Anyway, hope you liked the chapter. And remember, the more reviews I get, the faster I update:)**

**Luv 'ya! **


End file.
